pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Get Growing
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 17, 2016 November 8, 2016 March 5, 2017 March 24, 2017 April 11, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig" | next = "Pups Save a Space Toy"}} "Pups Get Growing" is the first segment of the 19th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol must take care of some colossal crops after fertilizer causes them to grow to enormous proportions. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Bettina *Sheep At Porter's Café, the PAW Patrol are helping Mr. Porter with creating the biggest pizza he's ever made. Mr. Porter was tossing some of the pizza dough. Rocky wanted to try, so he bark out his claw and started to toss it. But it landed on Rubble's head and he complemented that he like to eat pizza then wear the pizza and Ryder said that they have to bake it first and gives the dough back to Mr. Porter. He wants the pizza to be the biggest the world has ever seen, so Rocky decided to make more dough. While he was doing that Mr. Porter was looking at his empty pot of tomato sauce and thinking that he needed to find more as soon as possible. When Rocky was mixing the dough he discovered that the bowl was empty, so he called Skye to get some more flour. Skye barks out her wings, gets another bag of flour and puts it in the bowl causing a huge cloud of flour dust that makes her sneeze, her sneeze manage to make everyone get covered in flour. Mr. Porter had an idea to make it right again, he counts to 3 and everyone sneezed causing another cloud of flour dust that get the flour off everyone. Meanwhile, at Farmer Yumi's, Marshall is helping Yumi and Alex with growing her flowers using something called "Zippy Grow" with specific instructions to only use one drop, but once again, Alex's attempts to help by overloading Marshall's water cannons with the Zippy Grow results in the vegetables growing humongous and getting Yumi, Alex, and Bettina trapped and in need of rescuing, so Yumi calls Ryder. Back at Mr. Porter's restaurant, Ryder was grating some cheese when he gets Yumi's call for help, Ryder summons the pups. As Marshall rolls towards the Lookout on an overgrown Brussels Sprout, he crashes into the other pups, who comment on how Marshall's supposed to eat them, not wear them, leaving them all with a laugh before heading topside. Once topside, Ryder assigns Marshall and Rubble to help with rescuing Bettina and Yumi from the overgrown vegetables, and the team deploys for duty. Once they reach Yumi's, Rubber gets to work lifting the squash off of the corn pen so Yumi can get out via Marshall's ladder. Afterwards, Rubble works the broccoli to help Bettina down, who is a little dizzy, but Yumi helps her recover with some corn, but Bettina backs up into the tomatoes, causing three of them to break loose from their stems and begin bouncing away, forcing Ryder and his pups to go after them, protecting Farmer Al from them, and then summoning Zuma to assist with controlling them until they get into town, where Ryder assigns Chase to use his net to dice the tomatoes safely into tomato sauce to help out Mr. Porter's giant pizza, while having Rocky help with setting things up to catch the tomato sauce as well. With everything safe, Ryder has one more job for Marshall: Adding the last of the tomato sauce to the pizza. Mr. Porter, Yumi, and Al, all owe the PAW Patrol their thanks, and as Rubble tastes the sauce and voices his positive thoughts on it, it leaves everyone with a good laugh before they finish the pizza using Yumi's giant vegetables. *Use his crane to lift the squash off the corn crib. Later, use it to help Bettina get down. Later, use his bulldozer to try to stop the giant tomatoes from rolling. *Use his ladder to help Farmer Yumi out of the crib once Rubble moves the squash. + *Use their vehicles to roll the tomatoes into Chase's net. *Use his net as a dicer to turn the tomatoes into tomato sauce and ultimately stop the tomatoes from rolling. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save the Bunnies.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the School DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the School|''Pups Save the School'' PAW Patrol The Windsurfing Pig & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Windsurfing Pig|''The Windsurfing Pig'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille À l'abordage ! DVD.jpg|link=À l'abordage !|''À l'abordage !'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Nordic.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Get Growing's Pages Category:2016 Episodes Category:Written by James Backshall (S3) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S3) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S3) Category:Farmer Yumi calls the PAW Patrol Category:Farmer Yumi needs rescuing Category:Bettina needs rescuing